This is a project for interpretive reporting to the social science community our cross-cultural data on subjective culture for teen-age males in 30 human communities -- values, attitudes, stereotypes, and, generally, the feelings, attributed to concepts organized into some 50 conceptual categories. Our Atlas of Affective Meanings provides a unique type of subjective social indicator. Reporting will be in the form of a series of chapters to be organized into several volumes, detailing Subuniversals (clusters of communities showing similar attributions of affect in certain conceptual areas) and Uniquenesses (deviations of particular cultures from universal trends), as well as Universals, in the attribution of affect embodied in our quantitative data. This information will be integrated with informant commentary and relevant social science literature.